


[Podfic]Finance with a Devil (In the Pale Moonlight)

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Demon Deals, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Lesbian Disaster Fareeha Amari, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Fareeha is about to be late filing her taxes. Then she accidentally summons a distressingly pretty demon who happens to be uncannily efficient at paperwork.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Femslash February





	[Podfic]Finance with a Devil (In the Pale Moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finance with a Devil (In the Pale Moonlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594916) by [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid). 



> Thank you to robocryptid for having blanket permission! \o/ I was planning to submit this to ALPA X, but missed out on the cut off. Now it's a day late for femslash february, but exactly right for the start of tax season. Remember to do yours if you are in the US!
> 
> The music I used is called "Me & the IRS" by Johnny Paycheck. I couldn't find any songs about devils and taxes, but this feels very Fareeha and conveys her enjoyment of doing that paperwork, so I thought good enough.

Length: 14:52 [12.5 MB]

Download via mediafire: [MP3 ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2fn51yjh73gcgia/%5BPodfic%5D_Finance_with_a_Devil_%28In_the_Pale_Moonlight%29.mp3/file)

Download or stream via google drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Lv8J2SL_qEeMzYVd7Xt9yDZepln3vphJ)


End file.
